The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a drink from mixing a powder formula with a liquid, preferably water. More in particular the invention relates to an automated baby-milk machine. With this appliance, a bottle of formula milk can be prepared at the touch of a button.
Recently a new directive according preparation of formula milk is valid for the UK and probably will spread wider.
Powdered Infant Formula can be contaminated with a bacteria E. sakazakii. This can not fully be prevented and in specific cases can lead to severe illness or even death. The bacteria can be inactivated by preparing milk above 60° C. (i.e. above a temperature of 60° C.). It is almost instantly inactivated at 70° C. Therefore it is advised to prepare formula milk at 70° C. and subsequently cool it down under the tap (manual preparation), see the following known Guidance for Preparation Feeds in the Home (steps 1-11):
“Guidance for Preparing Feeds in the Home Preparing a feed using powdered infant formula
Important Normally each bottle should be made up fresh for each feed. Storing made-up formula milk may increase the chance of a baby becoming ill arid should be avoided.
1. Clean the surface thoroughly on which to prepare the feed
2 Wash hands with soap and water and then dry.
3. Boil fresh tap water in a kettle. Alternatively bottled water that is suitable for infants can be used for making up feeds and should be boiled in the same way as tap water.
4. Important: Allow the boiled water to cool to no less than 70° C. This means in practice using water that has been left covered, for less than 30 minutes after boiling.
5 Pour the amount of boiled water required into the sterilised bottle.
6. Add the exact amount of formula as instructed on the label Adding more or less powder than instructed could make the baby ill.
7. Re-assemble the bottle following manufacturer's instructions.
8 Shake the bottle well to mix the contents.
9 Cool quickly to feeding temperature by holding under a running tap, or placing in a container of cold water.
10 Check the temperature by shaking a few drops onto the inside of your wrist—it should feel lukewarm, not hot.
11. Discard any feed that has not been used within two hours.”
Prior art apparatus and methods lead to several problems or disadvantages, including: a mixing at a too low temperature (no inactivation), or a mixing at a too high temperature (decrease of nutritional value). Besides, prior art systems can lead to too slow cooling of the milk, i.e., the milk remains a long time at a too high temperature. Consequently, bacterial regrowth can occur, and nutritional value decreases. An other problem is a burning danger (milk was not cooled down sufficiently). Moreover, prior art systems can lead to no proper solution of the powder into the water, and therefore to no proper inactivation.